Rising Power
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She was hired to be a teacher, the others didn't know of her arrival. One doesn't trust her, another doesn't know what to think, and two look to her. Adopted from Zanza The Warrior Of Shadows
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Re-emergence of Powers

She was in his room, a heavy make-out session going on. Their relationship had progressed over the few months after she had taken the cure. Physical contact with him had been great. He was happy but still disappointed that she would give up something that had made her, her. He missed fighting side by side with her and she was still jealous of the time he had spent with another during training sessions with the others. He couldn't put her mind at ease.

Something happened and his eyes snapped open. He could feel something being pulled from him, like the first time he had kissed her. He pushed her away before falling over, a slight convulsion going through him. She gave a scream and the others came running.

"Marie?" They looked to the bed to see him convulsing.

"I don't know what happened," Marie had said scared.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," a silver-haired female said. She was trying to sooth her but it didn't seem to be helping, instead she ran from the room, upset.

She noticed the blue tinge in her skin and the red tints in her hair. Her eyes seemed different as well. She gave a smirk to herself as she looked in the mirror. Hopefully she would be back to her regular self again soon.

He knew the moment his power was returning. The slight push of the metal chess pieces was just a sign of the beginning. He had started focusing again and soon his powers had slowly gotten stronger. He was almost back to his past strength.

She was on a plane now. She had put it off a few months. She was offered to go to this school in America for special children. She had loved children but she didn't know what this school was really about since the one in charge of it had not described it as thoroughly as she had hoped. But when she felt him flicker into nothing slowly she had decided. These children needed her expertise and her kind acceptance. There was one case she knew she could help. Her being an affectionate being at heart, knew how it felt to be shunned and unable to gain physical contact because of ostracism. She was still alone, but what mattered now, more than anything, was helping these kids.

She would be off the plane soon. She knew no one knew she was coming. They would be surprised by her appearance. And she was still old enough to be in high school. They would doubt she was ready to teach, let alone have control of her extensive powers. She had gone long without being detected because of the fact if she didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be found.

She strolled out of the airport after going through customs and grabbing her few bags of luggage. She hailed a taxi, though he was hesitant to pick her up. He did anyways and made his disgust apparent when she said "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". He took her anyways and charged her extra. She took her bags out and waited for the taxi to be out of sight before levitating the bags to follow after her. She entered the gates and walked up to the door. She had the bags settle before ringing the door bell. Someone came and looked her over. It was a female with silver hair.

"We weren't expecting…"

"Me. Yes I know. Professor Charles Xavier was, prior to disappearing." She had a heavy accent but she was still understandable. "He offered me a teaching position several months ago. I had many things to take care of before I was able to come."

"He said…"

"Nothing about a new teacher. Yes, I know, but I am sure you could find documents about the arrangement in his desk." She smiled seeing the others behind the silver haired woman. "He was surprised that I had been able to sneak under Cerebro's radar for so long. I cannot be found if I do not want to be found." She looked at her bags and the sky. It was starting to get late. "If I could come in, we could discuss this more."

"Please." She moved to allow her room to enter and a few made to get her bags but they levitated and followed her into the manor, the door closed after everyone was back in.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." Her bags fell to the floor and she could feel the ragging thoughts of distress. It seemed their cure had not been permanent to start with. Nothing could suppress the mutant gene. "There is something I should see to. You should find the documents Professor Xavier hid. I believe middle drawer, right hand side." She started up the stairs, following the thoughts. A few made to follow her while the rest went to Xavier's office.

"You should not be upset," she spoke to the distressed girl. "He will get better." She touched the girl's cheek and she was surprised when nothing happened. "There are always ways to control your powers so that you do not harm others unintentionally." She knew the others that followed her were curious to this. "It will take training, but you should be able to succeed." She rose, bringing the girl with her. She ignored the others and walked the girl with her to her room. "We will start your training when you are in a better state of mind." She closed the girl's door and walked back to where the others were.

"We found the document. You'll start next week," the silver-haired woman said. "We don't have a room for you set up yet."

"It is understandable." Kagome looked around. "Introductions need to be made."

"Right. I am Ororo Munroe, everyone calls me Storm," the silver haired woman said.

"I am Doctor Hank McCoy, or Beast." A blue, hairy man greeted.

"I'm Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler." He was also blue, but not hairy and he had pointed ears and a tail you would imagine the devil having.

"There are others," Storm said, "but they are all in bed now. Logan, another one of us, will be back later. You met Rogue already, the girl you were trying to comfort. Her boyfriend, Bobby Drake is in the infirmary. You'll meet him when he gets better." She nodded. "You could take Logan's room until he gets back, or we have your room set up, which ever comes first."

"Can someone show me there?" She looked at them. She was sure at least one of them understood what she was saying.

"I will," Rogue said as she came down the stairs. Kagome smiled and nodded, before causing her bags to levitate and follow the two down the hall.

He was heading back to the mansion now. His visit in Canada was done. There were no answers there for him. He had reached another dead end on his search to find who he was. All he knew was that he volunteered for this experiment and had lost all of his memories, including his first name. He was frustrated but he had been away from Marie and the others for long enough.

The gates opened and he drove through them, turning the motorcycle off once he reached the garage. He put the kick stand down and got off before walking through the doors after unlocking them. He locked them behind him and started up the stairs and towards his room. The whole mansion was dark. There was a different scent with the others, fresh. He ignored it and entered his room. He turned on the light and took his shirt off before noticing the lump on his bed. He approached to see a naked woman. She had rolled away from the light causing the blankets to shift down her body, showing milky pale shoulders and back. He rose an eyebrow but soon shook her shoulder. She mumbled and he shook again until she woke up. She grabbed the blankets and covered herself from his view.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"You must be Logan then," she said with an accent he could distinctly tell was Japanese. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just got here today and they said I was to stay in this room until mine was set up, or until you got back, which you just got back." She looked around for something she could dress herself in so that she could get out of his bed. He tossed her a t-shirt and she pulled it on under the covers. She stepped out of the bed and looked at him.

He took in her appearance. She seemed young, around Marie's age, maybe a bit older. She was average hight, maybe five feet four inches tall. Her hair was a raven color and came down to her knees. Her eyes were a rare blue color. She was pale and lean. She was a cute little thing. She seemed easy to break, but he knew better than to base something such as that on appearance alone. He had heard that girls in Japan were forced to take some form of karate for physical education.

She looked at him. He had black hair and dark eyes. They held much but also so much was blocked from her, and it seemed him as well. He was muscular and taller than her. He had hair on his chest but she didn't mind that. He seemed rugged, but also strong. She wanted to know more about this man.

"I shall leave your room now then."

"Don't bother. Get some rest." He pulled a shirt back on and left the room. He entered the kitchen and looked through the pantries before finding warm soda. "Where's iceman when you need him?" He grumbled. He sat on a barstool.

"My head hurts," a voice said as they came into the room.

"What happened to you?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm kissing Marie and the next I feel that weird pull and I pass out." He took the warm soda and tried to use his powers but the most he could do was a slight chill. "Sorry, I think Marie took my powers." He handed back the soda.

"So she got her powers back?"

"I guess." He looked him over. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"A strange woman is laying in my bed. Storm had put her in there." Iceman nodded.

"How's Marie doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since I've got back." He watched Bobby Drake nod. "You should get some rest." He watched Bobby Drake leave the kitchen. He finished drinking his soda and stood, throwing the bottle away, and leaving the kitchen. He needed to find something to do to keep him awake so he jumped on the motorcycle and left the school grounds. He'd go to a bar and drink a few beers then comeback. Hopefully the woman-child would be up and out of his room so he could sleep.

She woke up before the sun and fixed everything in the room after showering and dressing. She had her stuff follow her from the room. She knew the one known as Logan would like his bed back. She also figured that she would set up her room on her own, as soon as she knew what room she was getting. She sighed and stretched, feeling eyes on her she turned her head to see the one known as Logan walk in the door. She righted herself before approaching him. "I am sorry for imposing in your space." She bowed before standing again.

"Don't worry about it." He looked over what she was wearing. A pair of black slacks and a kimono type shirt with billowing sleeves. It was red and white in color. "I'm going to bed." He ascended the stairs and came to his room to see it tidied and the bed fixed. He flopped in it after kicking off his shoes. He could smell her scent on his sheets, blankets, and pillow. He rolled over before closing his eyes. His last thought being how great she smelled.

She entered Xavier's office and found a letter addressed to her in the top drawer. She picked it up and sat in the leather chair in front of it. She opened the letter and started to read. They had instructions on them. She would follow them. It said she had a room on the third floor right hall right door on the very end. She was to take a tour of the mansion and settle in before taking a class in the gardens, as she had requested. It would be students she personally selected. The student's schedule would change to reflect her class and the changes. Marie would be in her class. Yes, she'd be able to help her the most.

She followed the instructions in the letter and went to her room, her bags following her. She opened the door and the bags settled in front of the door. The room was covered in dust and the bed and everything else was bare. She'd need to clean everything up and set it up as she wanted. She would find the cleaning supplies and set to work. She had brought an extra set of sheets with her in a dark blue. The pillow looked less than comfortable, but rather flat. She would need to replace that as well. She shrugged it off and started back down the stairs. She ran across a rather tall muscular man. She blushed as she had run into him in her rush. "I am sorry."

"No problem." He looked down at the petite woman before him. She was a pretty little thing, but he didn't recognize her. "I haven't seen you before."

"I just got here last night." She forced down her blush. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm Peter, but everyone just calls me Colossus." She nodded. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I do. I was looking for the cleaning supplies."

"I'll show you." She followed after him down the stairs and to a closet in a hall. She grabbed what she needed and thanked him before heading back up the stairs, Colossus following her. "I figured since you are new here I'd give you a tour of the mansion."

"Thank you." She smiled back at him. "It should not take me too long to get done with everything." He followed her to the room and he noticed just how dirty it appeared, layers of dust everywhere and the windows needed to be cleaned. He made to help but he watched as the cleaning supplies started to float and start cleaning everything. The mattress stood up on its side and it seemed as if the dust was getting beat off of it before settling again.

"You seem very gifted."

"More so than others would be." She smiled again as she went to fixing the bed with the dark blue sheets. She would need to buy a blanket too. She went to putting her clothes away and turned to him. "The tour now? The rest will be finished by the time I get back." He nodded and she followed after him as he told her what and where everything was.

"You'll want to be in Storm's class. She usually knows what she is doing."

"You have it all wrong. I'm not a student here. Professor Xavier offered me a teaching position." She looked at his surprised expression.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," She answered.

"Huh." He led her to the cars. "What do you need to get?"

"Hygiene products and a blanket and pillow," she said as she got in a car. He nodded and started up the car before driving away.

"Where is Colossus? He's supposed to go through the danger room with this group today," Storm said as she looked around the mansion. She saw Logan. "You can take his place." She pushed him towards the danger room, him grumbling about being hungry. "You should have ate then." And she started the danger room.

He looked at her as she looked at pillows, trying to find the right one. She seemed to have found it and carried it as they looked at blankets. She found one. A mink blanket that was dark blue and resembled the night sky. She also found one the was silk on top and had a cotton bottom. It was also dark blue only this one was covered in dragons and clouds. It came with two pillow cases of the same design. Looked like she'd have to get two more pillows. He followed her back and watched as she picked up two of the same as the first. They went to the register and he watched her pull out her wallet. She seemed to flip through it and he noticed several bunches of twenties, fifties, and a few tens. She pulled out a few before tucking them away and handing them to the cashier.

He carried the bags for her as they went to another shop. She got what she needed quickly before paying and going back to the car. He drove off and her hair whipped around. She smiled and laughed at the wind in her hair. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She really was a pretty little thing. Perhaps spending more time with her wouldn't hurt.

He helped her back to her room and noticed the wood polished and the windows gleaming, the sun shining through. She would replace the white curtains with dark blue later. He had set the bags on the ground and watched as she pulled out the blankets and fixed her bed with them. The pillows went into the pillow cases and were set up on the bed in a comfortable manor. She had hid the hygiene products away in an empty drawer. She turned back to him.

"The tour?" She asked.

"Come." He showed her around and to the garden. She seemed to like it a lot and had met many of the other students. She was thinking perhaps she would take on the mutant that could suppress other mutant powers. It would be helpful enough if he could focus it on certain individuals and not everyone as a whole. She wanted the tougher cases. She had no doubt that she would be able to help them. She had trained herself with her own unstable powers so it shouldn't be any different with them.

"Thank you for the tour," she bid him as he brought her back to her room. "It is getting late as well."

"Sleep well. I will see you later." He kissed her hand, causing her to blush.

"Same for you." She stood there until he was out of sight before retreating to her room. She striped of her clothes and climbed into bed. She would further think of who to take under her wing in the morning.

"Where have you been?" Logan asked Peter as he walked down the stairs. "I had to take your danger room session with the kids."

"I was showing Kagome around the mansion and took her into town to pick up a few things she needed." He walked past him and into his room.

Logan grumbled before going up to his room to sleep for the night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or X-men. This is the only disclaimer I am giving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Doubt

She looked in on the classes. Marie had started to take classes again. She was behind but that was understandable. She even saw the mutant suppressor. But who else would she put in her class? It was a single class and only a few would get in. No one really knew who she was but she was seen around more often. A few of the guys looked her over and whispered with each other. She knew what they said about her.

"Kagome," a voice called. She turned around and smiled.

"Peter." She noticed the others still looking. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. Could you stand in for Storm for the danger room today? She is having a hard time with her classes."

"I can. I do not have much going on." He nodded and they walked off together.

"Anything else going on?"

"Not really. Trying to select a few students." He nodded and they went to the danger room, Kagome in her regular clothes and Peter in his uniform like the others. Bobby Drake was amongst them and Kitty Pride as well as Rogue.

"Kagome will be joining us for this exercise," Peter said. "Storm is tied up with classes still." They nodded. Logan walked in since Storm had asked him personally to be at the danger room session in her place. "Why are you here, Wolverine?"

"Storm asked me to stand in for her." He noticed the new girl there as well. "Why is she here?"

"I asked her to fill in for Storm, not knowing you'd fill in for her."

"Who is she, anyways?" Bobby Drake asked.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Kagome Higurashi." She bowed slightly.

"I'm Bobby Drake, or Iceman." She nodded.

"Whatever." Logan entered with the others and the session started.

The sentinel went to attack Rogue and Bobby Drake attempted to shoot ice at it, but it failed. He must have still been drained from the incident with Rogue the other day. Instead the new girl, Kagome seemed to step in. He wanted to knock her out of the way but the beam it shot seemed to rebound off of an unseen barrier, hitting some rocks instead. Kitty Pride fazed through things and attacks as Colossus hid, waiting for the perfect time to attack. Wolverine could be seen smoking a cigar. He didn't seem to care much.

The sentinel went to attack Bobby Drake and he barely dodged. His head was still pounding from the incident with Rogue and he stumbled. The sentinel attacked again and he held his arms over his head, waiting for the hit, but it never came. He looked up to see the new girl levitating, a barrier causing the beam to be knocked away. She dove forward and pulled the wires from the back, causing the eyes to flicker and go out, the sentinel crashing to the floor. The dust cleared and the session ended. Bobby Drake looked relieved.

"You were great, Kagome," Peter commented as he came up behind her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You seem like you've done this before," Wolverine commented.

"Something like that," she commented, "Though Japan is not as wary of mutants as everyone else is. You still have those that think mutants don't belong." She settled on the ground again. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Sorry I'm late," Storm said as she entered the danger room. "We can start now."

"Actually, we just finished," Peter said.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Kagome is stronger than she seems," was all he said as they left.

Storm heard the voice over head say new danger room record. She was amazed. Usually it took a long time to get everyone to cooperate and plan.

2222222222222222222222222222 22

She showered before going to eat with the others. It was a relatively easy day, though she still didn't know who else was going to be in her class. She knew what she was going to do in class and she only had a few more days to make a selection. She sighed and soon got out and got dressed before heading to her room to drop off her shampoo and the towel she used. She brushed her hair out before heading down to eat. She entered only for Peter to call her over to sit with him. She sat next to him.

Logan noticed where she sat. She smelled good and she looked almost provocative with her hair still wet and in a tank top and jogging pants. She was smiling as she talked with Peter. He wanted to scowl but didn't, instead he listened as Rogue talked with Bobby Drake. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. He could hear the conversation between Kagome and Peter now.

"Have you decided on who you want in your class?"

"Only two so far. I am having a hard enough time on deciding who I can help the most with their powers." He nodded. He watched Logan out of the corner of his eye. He knew better than to let Logan get wind of her powers. They were similar to a certain dead x-men's powers. "I was thinking of Rogue and Jimmy. I can help them the most so far." He nodded. The others seemed surprised to find out she was a teacher here.

2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222

"I still don't think she is ready to take on a class," Storm said as she spoke with Hank. "She's still young and we know nothing about her. For all we know she could have other motives."

"Relax Storm. Professor Xavier knew what he was doing when he decided to hire her." He was sitting in a chair reading a news paper. "Just give it time and try to get to know her."

"I don't want to just give it time. We never have time." She never knew that Kagome was standing outside the door, having excused herself to use the bathroom. She knew there were many people that did not think a girl her age was suitable to teach a class such as the one she was supposed to but she had done a lot of self paced classes to get her degree in teaching and psychology. It was because of Sesshomaru that she was able to do everything she did and was able to get the degree in two years time after hard core studying to pass not only middle school and high school. She had just straight up challenged the graduate test and easily passed it with a perfect score. Of course they had investigated her to see if she had cheated but when they found nothing incriminating and when she had scored extremely high on Japan's IQ test, that they dropped the case and she was allowed to continue her schooling.

"It says here that she scored second highest on an IQ test in Japan and is in fact a college graduate from Tokyo University, an extremely hard school and the best in Japan," Hank said as he continued to read the Japanese paper. He could understand the written language but he couldn't speak it very well. "First was a Sesshomaru Taisho, Japan's top business man, and mentor to Kagome. She was a mutant activist before coming here and it says she taught orphaned children, both mutant and human."

"And?"

"You should not judge her just yet." He turned the page. "Says here she also comes from a long line of shrine maidens and is the only one still in existence that can use their powers." He continued to read. "I think I would like to have a conversation with her given the next opportunity." He closed the paper.

"I still don't think she can train someone like Rogue, whose powers keep her from physical contact."

"You would never know," Hank replied.

2222222222222222222222222222 2

She sighed. Another person doubting her abilities and motives. She didn't feel like returning to dinner now. Instead she used the bathroom and walked out to the gardens and towards Xavier's grave. She rested a hand on the headstone that stood taller than her. "I know you are still out there somewhere. I know if you were here, my time here would not be so difficult or filled with such doubt towards me." She had closed her eyes and shed a tear.

"You never knew him and yet even you cry over his death," Jimmy said as he came towards her.

"He is not dead," she replied, looking at the blue-eyed boy. "His body may be destroyed but his mind and soul are still out there. It is just finding a new body that will be difficult." She looked up at the mansion to see Storm and Hank looking down at her. "I wish to show you something," she said, turning from the headstone. "I know you suppress everyone's powers within a certain radius." She started to levitate and drift around him.

"Then how are you immune to my power?" He looked confused.

"With lots of practice and a mentor who expected nothing but perfection out of me." She landed softly on the ground again. "In time you will master your own powers." She rested a hand on his head. "And in time humans won't fear mutants anymore." She smiled. "Come now, off to bed." She draped an arm around his shoulders and ushered him towards the doors back into the house. She separated from him and went to her room. She wanted to be up early to get in her usual workout and then shower and head to breakfast.

2222222222222222222222222222 222222

Jimmy liked the woman he had just met but never got her name. He was heading to his room and was hoping not to run into anyone that could ruin his mood. He finally came across someone that still had their powers in his presence. It was a first and he hoped that soon there would be more people, be it his will or theirs, that could use their powers around him as well. He knew Storm was a bit iffy about new people and had trust issues, but he was certain any mutant had trust issues, especially after how they had been treated. But he hoped that this new woman could change all of that.

2222222222222222222222222222 222222

Storm laid in bed wide awake. She was thinking over what Hank had told her when reading that Japanese news paper. Yes, Kagome was intelligent and did not discriminate against anyone. She was young but it seemed she had some experience with teaching and was an activist for mutant rights. Yes, she shouldn't judge just yet.

She rolled over and closed her eyes. She would have to force herself to sleep. She would talk to Kagome about her students. It was close to the day she would start teaching and she had to setup the schedules for the students as well as inform the students to the changes, and the teachers. It was going to be so much work. She sighed. She needed to get to sleep now.

2222222222222222222

He woke up and looked out his window. It was still early, he could tell but he had no alarm clock. He looked down to see a figure moving through what he could tell were fighting moves. He continued to watch, never knowing who it was that was moving through the moves or even who would be up this early, aside from the students getting ready to start their day, but it looked as if the sun had just came up.

He turned away and headed for the shower. He needed to wake up and standing here wasn't helping any either. He turned, grabbed what he needed and left his room.

2222222222222222222222222222 22222

She moved through the proper kata. It was after her quick warm up of a run around the mansion. She would do her push-ups and sit-ups then another run before she showered and got ready for the day. She figured she would just take Rogue and Jimmy as students since their powers seemed the most unstable and harder to control. She would be able to help them the most. She would talk to Storm about it and since it was only two people, she wouldn't bother to have their schedules changed. Instead she would teach them after classes and then do another workout then shower and go to dinner.

She finished the last kata then started her push-ups. When she finished that she did her sit-ups, stretched out everything then stood. She turned to come face to chest with Peter. She brushed sweat off her brow and looked up at him.

"Morning!" She smiled.

"Morning. You are up early."

"Yes. I figured I would get in my morning workout." She draped her towel across her shoulders. "And I was just about to take a shower and head to breakfast." She brushed her bangs from her face.

"Care to join me after you're done with your shower?"

"Sure." She started for the door, small talk being exchanged between the two.

2222222222222222222222

He got out of the bathroom as Kagome approached, a towel in hand as well as her hygiene products. She was in a bathrobe and her hair was down around her shoulders. He could see dots of perspiration on her skin. She was also a bit flushed. He thought it was from something other than a workout.

"Morning, Logan," she greeted as she passed him. She closed the door behind her and locked it. He kept walking but only smelt perspiration on her, nothing else, though Peter's scent was faint on her, but nothing like they had physical contact. Perhaps it was only an early workout.

He continued to his room and put his stuff up before heading down to breakfast. He would probably drive into town for a few hours, play some pool, grab a beer and a few cigars then head back. Not really much of a day though. He needed to get away.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222

Storm looked around the table. Kagome was missing but she figured she was taking her time putting on some make-up and getting dressed. She sighed but looked towards the door as Kagome came in wearing a pair of slacks and a blouse. Her wet hair was French braided, her bangs framing her face and there seemed to be no trace of make-up on her face. She took a seat next to Peter and started talking to him. She seemed to laugh and smile as Peter seemed to joke. She will have to pull her aside after breakfast to talk with her. This job was getting even more complicated.

222222222222222222222222222

She was surprised when Storm pulled her off to the side.

"We need to discuss who it is you wanted in your class and see to it that their schedules are changed," Storm said as she walked with Kagome down the hall.

"I figured I would only take on Rogue and Jimmy. Their powers are the most unstable after all. There will not be a need to change their schedules. I will work with them after their classes are done for the day. It would be easier than just completely changing their schedules."

Storm looked at her. She still did not think she could help the two, but she would let her try and see her fail.

"Very well. Then there is nothing else to talk about." Storm walked away quickly.

"You doubt me so much," Kagome said aloud, knowing no one was around. She sighed and turned away quickly. She wanted to get out of here so badly right now. But she didn't know her way around this city and she had no way of getting around. Maybe she just needed to go somewhere and find some way to blow some steam. She sighed as she left the premises on foot. She would go for a walk in the woods around the institute and find a nice place to meditate.

22222222222222222222

Storm watched her leave the premises and followed her, convinced she was in cohorts with somebody. She was surprised when she found the girl sitting on the edge of a waterfall and taking in the sights. She would watch her then get to her classes. She found nothing suspicious so left her alone. She had classes to teach.

2222222222222222222222222222 222222222

He drunk down his beer as his thoughts drifted to the girl that was almost the same age as Rogue. Yes, she had one hell of a body and had to be gifted if Charles wanted her to teach students here. He groaned and slammed the beer back onto the bar, being careful not to smash the bottle. He looked around the shady place and decided he had enough of it for one day so finished his beer and pulled on his leather jacket before he left. He got on his bike and sped off.

He came back to the institute as Kagome walked onto the grounds from the direction of the woods. He wondered what she could have possibly been doing in the woods this late at night. He parked in the garage and caught up with her.

"You seem to be in a foul mood," he commented.

"And you smell of beer," she commented back. She still wanted to get away. At least in Japan she could go to a completely different city if she wanted to.

"What has you so down?" He kept up with her swift pace.

"I would much rather not talk about it." She started up the stairs. She knew she missed both lunch and dinner and she was starving.

"It's not good to keep things to yourself," he called.

"You are one to talk," she bit back. She really was grouchy when she didn't eat anything.

He watched her walk up the stairs and wanted to find out what had put her in a bad mood. He had to figure out who the last person to talk to her was and then maybe that would explain why she was in such a bad mood.

"Hey, Wolverine, have you seen Kagome? No one has seen her since breakfast," Peter asked.

"She ran up to her room," he remarked. "She seemed to be in a bad mood. You didn't do anything to upset her, did you?"

"No. She talked with Storm after breakfast though."

"Thanks." He walked in the direction of which he smelled Storm. He should have known she would do something to upset Kagome, especially since she had trust issues.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Peter walked up to Kagome's room and knocked before opening the door. He saw Kagome looking out the window. He stepped in and closed the door behind himself. He approached slowly.

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked.

"Not really," she replied, not looking at him. "Maybe I should just go back to Japan."

"Why would you think that?" He stood behind her.

"I just do not feel welcomed here." She dropped her head with a sigh.

"I thought I was doing a good job of making you feel welcome," he said, a little insulted.

"It is not you, Peter." She sighed as she looked back out the window. "Storm just makes me think she doubts me and my abilities. I know she wants me to fail. I do not need that here. I have had enough of that in my life time."

"I don't think you would fail," he told her honestly.

"Maybe I just need to get away from here for a few days, just until I take on my class." She sighed again and dropped her head back down. "But I cannot even drive here." Her stomach growled at that moment. "Ugh. I missed dinner and lunch because I was so upset."

"I'll take you to go get something to eat," he offered.

"That sounds great right about now." She smiled at him sadly.

"Let's go then." He smiled at her encouragingly. "You shouldn't stress out too much." She nodded and left with him.

3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333

"What did you say to Kagome?" Wolverine asked Storm as he stormed into the room full of students.

"What are you talking about?"

"You had to have said something to her to upset her so much."

"I talked to her about her class, nothing more," Storm said.

"Maybe it was how you act," Rogue said.

"Rogue has a point," Beast said. "You did come off to not trust you, and we do not know the extent of her powers. For all we know she could read thoughts." He looked to Logan. He knew Logan had some sort of feelings for the girl. What they were, he didn't know but he did often glare or scowl in Peter's direction. "You already told me you do not trust her or her ability to teach, even with her extensive background in mutant activism and teaching both human and mutant children. She is smart as well, bettered only by her mentor and teacher Sesshomaru Taisho, by Japan standards."

"I was careful with how I acted around her."

"Then it is what you thought that has upset her," Beast said. "I find her remarkable, and she probably knows a lot."

"What else is there to know about her?" Wolverine asked.

"She has studied many forms of martial arts under Sesshomaru Taisho. She is remarkably strong. I guess you have to be to survive so many illnesses, most incurable. Doctors say she shouldn't be alive today, but she is. She is said to be a walking miracle. She really is most fascinating."

"It was her this morning then," Logan murmured to himself. He was surprised by the tiny woman.

3333333333333333333

"Thank you for taking me out, Peter. You really are a good friend." She patted her full stomach. "Let's get back. I want to get in one more workout before heading off to bed." He nodded and drove off, a little upset that she only thought of him as a friend, but he knew he had to start somewhere.

"No problem, Kagome." He wasn't sure if he had hid the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you Peter but you have to understand I am not ready for a relationship." She looked out the window. "My last one ended badly."

"Don't worry about it." He parked the car and they both got out of the car. She watched him walk away and knew he had taken it harder than she wanted him to. She sighed and walked up to her room. She dressed in her workout clothes and went out back to get in her second workout of the day. She knew he was going to start avoiding her. A lot of the mutants in Japan that had showed interest in her and she said that to avoided her after that. She would not be surprised if he did as well.

She stopped thinking about it and moved through her usual workouts.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333

He saw Peter moving through the house. He seemed a bit upset but he didn't care. He moved up to his room and pulled off his shirt. He looked out the window to see what appeared to be Kagome moving through fighting moves for the second time today. He closed his curtains and pulled off his jeans. He climbed into bed in just boxers and a wife beater. He hoped Kagome was in a better mood in the morning. It just wasn't right to see her so upset.

333333333333333333333333333

She dabbed the sweat from her skin and moved up to her room. She looked at the time to see that it was already six in the morning. Had she really gone that long? She didn't care. Instead she grabbed her clothes and her hygiene products, clean underwear and her clean towel and moved to the bathroom. She hopped into the shower. She would meditate after breakfast to regain some of her energy then she would figure out a way to teach the two. Class with them started in a few days so she had to get it all planned out. She would prove Storm wrong and she would make it so that Rogue could live a normal life, and so that no one avoided Jimmy anymore.

She got out and got dressed before going back to her room. She placed everything away and pulled her hair into a ponytail before heading down. She saw Peter talking with a few students, no chairs open around him. Instead she sat between Beast and Logan. She served herself and started to eat, still a bit melancholy. She finished without saying anything to anyone and stood, plate in hand. She left to the kitchen, washed her plate and placed it on the dryer before walking away. She wanted to be alone.

"Hey!" She felt a hug around her waist and looked down to see the smiling face of Jimmy.

"Hello, Jimmy." She placed a hand on his head.

"You seem a bit depressed," he stated, looking up at her. His blue eyes looked over her.

"I am a little," she admitted. "I feel a little less than welcomed here."

"It's Storm, isn't it?" He knew Storm was a bit unwelcoming when it came to older mutants. "She is a bit wary of older mutants."

"I am not old though," Kagome said. "I am only seventeen, almost eighteen. I believe she doubts my ability to teach others, even though I have been doing this for a while now. She thinks I have other motives, then to help others."

"Just give it time," Jimmy told her. He looked at the time. "I have to get to class now." He gave a final squeeze before running off.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333

He left to do what he had planned for the day. He found it odd that she had not sat with Peter, but didn't much care. She seemed a bit melancholy. He grumbled and turned around. He found Kagome just as Jimmy ran off.

"Hey, kid," he looked at her as she turned and looked at him.

"Hey, Logan." She made to move past him.

"Come on, kid, we're going into town." He threw her a leather jacket and helmet. She caught both of them and followed after him. She pulled on the leather jacket and the helmet. He got on and she got on behind him before wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. He revved the motorcycle to life and she could feel the rumbling of the motorcycle go through her body. It sent a tingling sensation through her body. It wasn't unpleasant for her.

He could feel her pressed firmly against his back. There was a warmth that engulfed him that he had not felt for as long as he could remember. He could also feel how her arms rested so trustingly around his waist, her hands rested tightly on his hips. It sent a tingle through his body, and he forced down his arousal. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have her arms wrapped around him in a different way. He forced it down, as well as the primal feeling his mutation brought on.

He shot out of the driveway and on to the road that was surrounded by trees on both sides. He could feel her arms tighten and her breasts become pressed more firmly against his back. He groaned but remained focused on the road.

"Go faster, Logan," she called over the wind and he picked up speed. She laughed in pure joy at how fast they were going. She loved the rumble of the bike beneath her and the hard feel of Logan's muscles against her chest and arms and the feel of his thighs against her own. It was exciting.

He parked his motorcycle outside of a pool hall and she climbed off, using him as balance. She pulled off the helmet and jacket and followed Logan into the pool hall. He lit a cigar as he walked to a table. She followed and noticed the eyes of the men on her form, looking her up and down before murmuring to each other. She ignored them and watched as Logan racked the balls. She looked over the sticks on the wall and tested their balance. Logan watched as she did so, a stick already in hand. She finally found the right stick and he signaled for her to break.

"You sure you don't want to go first?"

"Break, kid."

"If you insist." She squared it up and hit the ball, a loud crack going through out the room. She stood and watched as all the balls were sunk, the eight ball going last.

"You cheated," he said gruffly.

"I did not," she replied. "Would you like to go again?" He nodded and racked the balls again. She pulled on a blind fold and lined up again, not able to see. She hit again and the same thing happened.

"This isn't funny, kid."

"Maybe you should break this time," she commented after pulling off the blind fold. He nodded and she racked before he broke, not sinking anything. She walked around the table, scouting for what she wanted. She lined up and shot, sinking two solid balls. She moved around and shot again, and again until she got to the eight ball. "Eight ball, top, right corner pocket." She closed her eyes and shot, the ball sinking and the queue ball stopping right before the pocket.

"Damn it, kid."

"It was your idea to play pool, Logan." She rested against the pool stick. "Perhaps something else?"

"Come on, kid," he paid the man and walked out with Kagome following him. He could see the men eyeing Kagome out of the corners of his eyes. He relaxed when they stepped out of the doors. He waited for Kagome to pull on the leather jacket and helmet before mounting the motorcycle. She got on and wrapped her arms securely around him and he started up the bike before driving off. He had to obey the speed limit here so drove off and down the street. It seemed Kagome was in a better mood now.

3333333333333333333333333333 33

Peter looked around the table at lunch. He had saved a seat for Kagome but she and Logan were no where to be seen. He knew he had been a jerk by blowing Kagome off last night after she had told him she wasn't ready for a relationship. He should have been more understanding with her. He grumbled quietly to himself. He probably made her feel even more unwelcome.

"Where is Logan and Kagome?" Storm asked, looking around at everyone.

"She was a bit upset," Jimmy said. "Maybe he took her into town to cheer her up."

"Without telling anyone?"

"They are both grown, Storm," Hank said as he sat at the table. "I don't blame him for taking her into town. This is a new place for her and you haven't exactly been friendly towards her. Just let them enjoy the time out."

"Whatever." She sat and started to eat.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333

He took her to eat, it being lunch time and she had a smile on her face as she dug into the slice of pizza. She seemed to be enjoying it. He figured he would take her to a movie afterwards then head back. She would probably workout again and he wanted to spar with her to see what she was made of. He wanted to see if it would be a good fight.

"That was good." She smiled and stood. He got up and he got on his motorcycle again, waiting for her. She got on and he drove off quickly and stopped at the theatre. She got off and they decided what movie to watch before going in. He hoped this was a good movie.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

Storm went through the danger room with the kids. It was harder without Logan, but everything was going to be alright, she thought, until Bobby Drake was taken out with a laser. Rogue was dodging but barely, and Kitty relayed mostly by phasing through things and Colossus was metal the whole time and they were losing. They really could use Logan.

"Danger room failed" came over the announcing system. They all slumped and dragged out of the danger room.

"We sucked," Kitty said. She noticed the look on Storm's face. She was not happy that Wolverine had missed this training.

"We just need to train more," Bobby said.

"It would have been easier with Logan and Kagome," Rogue said. She slid down the wall.

"Don't say that. We don't need Kagome to get through this training sessions," Storm said.

"I told you she doubted me," a voice said from behind them. Everyone looked behind Storm to see Kagome and Logan standing there. "Thanks for the day out, Logan. You made my day better but this just ruined the mood." She turned and walked away. "I am going to go work out."

"Kagome," Logan followed after her.

"Nice going," Peter said as he made to run after the two.

"That was harsh," Kitty said as she left too. The others left grumbling about Storm's disregard for the new addition. Storm had not seen what they did.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Peter watched as Kagome and Logan exchanged blows. Kagome was agile, and Logan strong. She would dodge his hits and deliver her own. Logan would still land a few hits but Kagome looked angry and moved fast but she was not thinking. Logan was defending but he finally had her pinned down beneath him. He was straddling her waist and her hands were held down with his own. He thought he had her trapped, but she slipped down and between his legs. She flipped him and freed her wrists. She tackled him and trapped his arms at his sides with her thighs. She struck at him and he was unable to block. She was stronger than she looked and she was doing more damage than he had imagined her being able to do. He had to get her to calm down and his primal side was waking up. He threw his legs up and around her neck before pulling down. He quickly switched positions and growled in her face. She seemed to struggle and fight.

"Calm down." She continued to struggle, and he had no choice but to growl louder at her. He forced her farther into the ground and she whimpered slightly at the extra pressure. "Calm down." His primal side was already riled up and was begging him to teach this woman who was in charge.

She could feel the abrupt change in his aura and couldn't help but whimper. She knew what the more primal side of him wanted and she was not ready for something like that so she stilled and bore her throat to him. She was rewarded with him nuzzling her throat.

He was surprised by his and her behavior. The moment she bore her throat his primal side settled and he found himself nuzzling her throat. He relaxed and allowed her up. He was still straddling her but she was sitting up and looking at him. She knew Peter was there but couldn't help but hug Logan, her face burrowing in his chest.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He patted her back and they stood.

"I am going to go shower then head off to bed." He watched her go. He was still upset with Storm though. What she said was unneeded. He knew from how Kagome just acted that she was going to do everything in her power to prove anyone and everyone wrong about her. He would not talk to Storm about this but he would continue to spar with Kagome. She proved to be a challenge for him.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Storm watched Kagome come back in wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was covered in sweat and there was a small trickle of blood going down her lip. She said nothing to the woman. But she looked provocative with how her clothes was clinging to her and her hair was tussled, even in her ponytail. She ignored her and watched as Logan came in. His appearance was disheveled and there were spots of blood on his clothes. It seemed the two had gotten into it some time ago. She hoped this would discourage Kagome from teaching.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Read, review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Just a Kiss

He knew three of the X-men's strongest mutants were out of the picture. They were nothing without Xavier and they lost their combat leader and a powerful psychic. There was nothing they could do to stop him, unless you counted having Rogue and Jimmy on their side, but with Jimmy, he stopped the other's powers so it would have had to come down to straight hand to hand combat. He had the upper hand in that department. He would just have to bide his time and wait for his team to come back together.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444

Rogue panted as she fell backwards. Jimmy was next to her, just as tired. She didn't know what she was getting herself into when she was assigned this class, but she was tired and knew she was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Not too bad for your first day," Kagome commented. She looked at the two and they seemed exhausted. "Go shower, you are done for today. Tomorrow we will work on your focus." The two stood and left as Kagome stretched out. She could see Logan approaching now for their daily spar. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a wife beater that hugged his frame and showed off what she had felt on their motorcycle ride. She knew Peter would be watching them from a distance like he has been doing.

"You ready, kid?" He seemed to crack a few times in the neck.

"If you are," she stated with a smirk. She was glad she had a sparring partner here. Logan did not know how much he was actually helping her. He was the one she took her anger out on, and he was helping her keep in shape, not to mention she got a thrill every time she rode on a motorcycle with him. She was afraid that she might be falling for him. He was handsome in a rugged way and he tried to keep her in a good mood. He was not gruff when dealing with her and he didn't call her weak. Though she knew there were many things he did not even know about. She could help him if he wanted her to.

She dodged his swing and attacked. He blocked and attacked back and the two exchanged blows, tackled each other and rolled around. Hands grabbed and felt and pushed and strike. It was intimate and yet still a battle for dominance. Neither gave up, instead fighting harder than the day before, pushing each other.

She had to admit to herself that every time they fought she could feel the sexual tension in herself building. Fighting him aroused her, and she was afraid of this feeling. She would try to fight it, at least until she was older. That would be months and she would just have to wallow in her ever growing desire. Yes, she was not ready for a relationship so she would wait and continue whatever it was she had with Logan. She would continue to have sexual dreams about him, but she was not sure if they were her dreams or his. Yes, there was some sort of connection between them so he was easier for her to read than other people. She just hoped he couldn't smell her desire.

When it was done and over he silently groaned to himself and walked behind her. It wasn't so he could stare at her ass, which he admittedly was doing, but it was so she could not see just what she did to him. He was glad no one was around right now.

4444444444444444444444444444 444444

She sighed after getting out of the shower and headed down the hall to get ready for bed. She was going to get up early for her morning work out then meditate and get ready for her class. She wanted to actually accomplish something this time around and she had a feeling she knew how she was going to do it as well. Hopefully they were not too sore today. She looked out the window when she heard a whisper.

'Soon,' her mind replied. Yes, she could pick up on the professor, even if he did not have a body. She would have to do something about that, but in order to do so she had to find where his remains were. It would have to be during a weekend when she researched more into what she was trying to accomplish.

She closed the window and turned off the lights before climbing into bed. Within moments she was asleep.

4444444444444444444444444444 444

Rogue was dreading this class, and by the looks of it, so was Jimmy. She sighed and headed out to the garden, where the class was going to be held to see Kagome sitting there. There were two mats before her, both dark blue in color. She and Jimmy approached only for Kagome to stand. She smiled at them.

"Today we are going to work on your focus. That is, after all, the key to any mutants power."

"How are we going to do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Through meditation," Kagome replied and signaled for the two to sit. "It will also teach you two patients." She sat back down. "Now sit Indian style and close your eyes. I want you both to first focus on your breathing and calm down your heart. Once you have done that we will continue." She watched the two. Jimmy didn't seem to be having a problem with this seeing as he spent a lot of time isolated from everyone else. Rogue, however, looked nervous. "Relax, Rogue, nothing bad will happen." She saw her take deep, calming breathes then focused on Jimmy. "Now Jimmy, I want you to look inside of yourself for a light. It will take a while so be patient." She saw no change in Jimmy as she assumed he went to do what she had told him to do. She turned her attention back to Rogue. Her heart rate hadn't slowed any. "Calm down and try to relax more Rogue. I know it is harder for you since you are wary of physical contact and what it does to other people, but relax. We are doing this so you cannot unintentionally harm anyone."

The rest of class was spent with the two doing as she said in their meditative state. Rogue would take more time, but she knew Jimmy was always more patient and calm. She watched the two go. Jimmy seemed more confident and Rogue was a little down trodden, but it was to be expected. Meditation was not mastered in a day. But she would focus on her fight with Logan for now and try not to get sexually frustrated, though she knew that even if she tried not to she would end up sexually frustrated.

4444444444444444444444444444 44

Logan had watched the three from a window. Storm said it didn't look like she was teaching them anything, but he knew better. She was teaching them more than Storm could ever understand. He knew he should head down soon. Her class was almost over and it was about time for their daily spar. It was easier to pick up on her arousal and it was hard for him to hold back, but it helped him learn patients and to control himself. He was sure that things were different between them and would continue to change.

He walked towards her just as Rogue and Jimmy were leaving, being done with class for the day. He watched as she rolled up the mats. He would have to think up a way to beat her. It has been a draw all the times they have fought so far. Why could he not beat her, except for the first time when her anger clouded her thinking. Since then, she easily got under his skin and the primal side of him, the side he hid from everyone, craved her.

"Hey, Logan. I wanted to do a session in the danger room, instead of fighting you today." Yes, this was a safer bet. He would not feel her pressed against his body. He would miss it, but he would be better able to control himself now.

"Alright, kid." His primal side was still upset with him calling her a kid. She looked and felt like no kid.

She smiled and they went to the danger room. He quickly set it up, not wanting it to be too hard for her. After all, he wasn't sure of what her powers were yet. No one was really sure what her powers were. When it started they started dodging slow moving objects. She got tired of it and easily stopped the objects where they were. They fell to the floor.

"Something harder, Logan." He nodded and increased the difficulty. He got back in and watched as she easily dodged the objects using flips and rolls, like she had done this before. He was slicing the objects in half at every turn. He missed one and it almost hit him, except something intercepted it and pinned it to a wall before vanishing. He looked to Kagome. She had stopped the object from hitting him when he could have healed from the blow.

4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444

She couldn't find Logan anywhere. She was getting annoyed but walked to the danger room to wait for everyone. When she got there, she saw Logan and Kagome in the danger room dodging objects. She was upset with the girl. Since she got here a lot of the other mutants had lost respect in her. So she went to the panel and started changing things. She watched as more items shoot out and lasers start to fire and spikes randomly popping out of the floor. She smirked. That would show them all just how weak the woman was.

44444444444444444444444444

Logan noticed the change and tried to make his way towards the door to turn it off, but was always intercepted. He was dodging and couldn't pay attention to everything at once.

"Logan!" He heard Kagome call as a laser was shot towards him. She seemed to vanish and she reappeared by him and grabbed him, pulling him out of the way. He watched as he was levitated in some sort of pink bubble. He watched as pink lights shot out of her body and moved for the lasers, which were taken out with ease. He stayed floating and objects continued to bounce off of the bubble. He watched as she dodged and wove and moved towards the door. She easily moved and got through the door as the others showed up. She moved to the control room to see Storm there. She pushed past her and turned off the danger room. She moved back down and back into the danger room. She placed Logan back on his feet and the bubble dissolved.

"I am going for a walk," she said to Logan and pushed through the others. Logan looked to Storm, who was coming out of the control room.

"That was childish," he commented and left.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked.

"Don't worry about it. Get in the danger room," Storm said to start the session, again without Logan.

4444444444444444444444444444 44444444

He watched her walk through the forest until she came to the top of a waterfall. He watched her from the trees and was surprised when she pulled off her shoes and socks. He watched as she jumped, more like dived, from the top of the waterfall. He doubted she would make it out of this one alive so ran from the bushes and looked down to see her in the water below, floating on her back, her workout clothes clinging to her frame. He pulled off his heavy boots and his shirt as well as his jeans before diving over the edge. He landed with a hard splash and surfaced. Kagome was looking at him and he was glad his boxers had not come off.

"You shouldn't run off by yourself," He commented as he swam towards her.

"I could not stay in there for much longer," she commented. She looked him in the eye. "She doubts me and she did that to make me fail." She was kicking to stay afloat and she could feel his legs doing the same. "I had that so much in my life. I do not need it anymore."

He could not help it anymore. Her hair was clinging to her cheeks and neck as her clothes clung to her curvy, but petite frame. He leaned down and he kissed her. Her lips were soft. He could feel her shock but it soon was gone and her arms wrapped around him before she replied. His arms wrapped around her waist as they continued to kick. It felt good for him, but they both knew it could not go beyond a kiss. She was a minor. They pulled back, arms still around each other.

"There is something I should tell you, Logan." He looked at her. "I have a lot more power and strength than I let on. My mentor, Sesshomaru Taisho, is not a human. He is a yokai, or demon. He is one of the oldest beings alive, and he has taught me everything he knows. I learned how to handle my powers by the time I was sixteen. I have multiple powers, not just mutant powers, but natural powers that were said to have died out. The powers I used today, were not my mutant powers. Those were the powers of a miko.

"My real powers are hard to explain. I have the power of time manipulation, or time travel, I can read minds, much like professor Xavier, and a few others that I do not feel I should reveal right now." She could see his thoughts. "There is a connection between us, Logan, one I cannot explain. I want to know what it is."

"The primal side of my powers reacts to you differently than it has to anyone else. It is hard to control myself around you," he admitted. She smiled at him.

"You've made me feel better," she said. "We should get back. It's getting late."

"How are we going to get back up there?"

"Easy." They were lifted out of the water by the same pink bubble he had been in before. It floated back to the top of the waterfall and right where the discarded articles were. The bubble dissolved and she sat down and pulled on her socks and shoes. She watched as Logan pulled on his jeans, and couldn't help but stare at his ass. She looked away when he stood and turned around. She stood as Logan pulled on his socks, boots, and shirt. They walked back towards the manor.

444444444444444444444444

His forces were called together once again. It had taken longer than he wanted, but they were all here, including Mystique. He was formulating a plan to attack the Xavier institute. They were down strong members, and the strongest was probably one of the untrained mutants, either Jimmy, or Rogue. He would have to find a way to take them out of the fight. For now he was watching as his time got reacquainted with each other. True, they never truly go along, but they had a common goal and a common enemy, though his beautiful Mystique was back by his side, his first true ally. She was the first to find him. His powers were still returning when she found him, her powers completely returned.

But he looked over the Mitch match group. They were all dressed in rags and their skin had tinges of dirt on them. That would change soon, when they were the superior race. He did not see why humans should be allowed to live. But his biggest threat was the X-men. He had to take them out of the picture.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444

Storm looked out the window and towards the entrance of the school. Again the danger room was a complete failure. Wolverine really needed to stop skipping out on the danger room sessions. She could care less about Kagome. She was surprised when the two returned. Kagome's clothes were sticking to her form and Wolverine, she couldn't really tell. She hoped nothing happened between the two. She would be upset if something did happen.

4444444444444444444444444

He walked with her to her room. He knew no one was around. They were all asleep already, except Storm, who was in the library over looking the entrance. He still could not help himself, so leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"Night, Logan," she said with a smile.

"Night , Kagome." He watched her enter her room and close the door. He turned and walked back down the hall and to his room. For once, he felt happy and almost complete. Maybe that would change with time.

He went into his room and closed the door. He pulled off his jeans and shirt before changing his boxers. He turned off his lights and climbed into bed and curled around a pillow. This was the first time he's ever done this, but it would have to do until he could hold Kagome in his arms. He fell asleep to thoughts of Kagome and the feel of her in his arms and against his chest.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444

She stripped of her clothes and climbed into bed. She used her powers to turn off the lights. She rolled onto her side and pulled her pillow into her arms and hugged it as she fell asleep. It wasn't so bad being here. She had Logan to thank for that. Perhaps it was time for her to love again.

4444444444444444444444

She looked at Jimmy and Rogue. She knew Jimmy would need more than just his powers to be useful in a fight. So she would start to train them both in hand to hand combat. It would start with meditation for half the class then hand to hand, or the basics of hand to hand. It needed focus and discipline and would help them in the long run. They would learn a new skill and focus, as well as discipline. She watched the two and then pulled them back to themselves.

"We will be starting something new. I want you two to meditate before bed since your meditation during class will be cut short." The two seemed to groan. The class had been easy. "We will start some hand to hand combat basics. It is not going to be easy but it will help you in the long run." The two sighed. It was going to be a long class.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise

Months had passed without much excitement. She and Logan had started to date without anyone's knowledge. Storm was ignored, and Kagome was happier. Rogue and Jimmy were getting better with their powers. Kagome needed someone's assistance in testing the two so went walking around the school trying to find someone that was willing to play guinea pig. She couldn't ask Logan because that would mean she would have to inflict damage on him, and she could not do that to him. She would try to find someone else.

"Hey, Kurt," she called as she saw him pop into the hall. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Vhat is it, Kagome?" He turned and looked at her.

"Well, I want to see the progress of Rogue and Jimmy and I am looking for someone to test them."

"You vant me to be a test subject."

"It will only be for a few moments. Please, Kurt?"

"Very vell." He sighed. He was helping another woman with a pretty face.

"Thank you, Kurt." She gave him a hug and pulled him off eagerly towards the garden. "I'll pay you back later." She never saw the darkened tinge to his skin.

"Alright, Rogue, Jimmy. You two have a test today. Kurt here, is going to be your focus." She patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Now, we will start with you, Jimmy. Focus on only blocking his powers, alright?"

"Alright." He focused on Kurt and Kurt went from blue to a more human color.

"Kurt, try to teleport." Kurt did but nothing happened. "Good, Jimmy, now release Kurt." Jimmy nodded and Kurt returned to normal. "Now you, Rogue. Take off your gloves. Concentrate on just touching him. Force your powers down." Rogue did so and approached Kurt. He looked a bit wary. She touched his skin but there was no draining of the powers, or sharing of memories. "Good, now take a little of his powers. Focus just on the teleportation." Rogue nodded but gulped. She focused on the teleportation and stopped when Kagome told her to. "Good, now teleport next to Jimmy." Rogue did and reappeared with a loud pop next to Jimmy.

"Thank you, Kurt. I told you it would only take a few moments."

"Right." He vanished with a pop.

"You took the right enough to take his powers and still left enough for him to use it. It takes more focus than you know." She smiled at the two. "Now I want you two to focus on holding back your powers from now on. You two are done for today." The two nodded and walked away, relieved for an early day. They had no incidence on Rogue's part.

5555555555555555555555555555 55555

Rogue was happy about having control over her powers. She ran and saw Bobby Drake. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him before pulling back, happy that there was no pull from her powers.

"Hey, Marie." He looked down at him. "Did you just kiss me?" He was a bit surprised.

"Yes." She smiled. "Kagome was teaching me how to control my powers. I can have contact without fear of what my powers will do."

"That's great." He kissed her. "Storm says there is another danger room session. You are supposed to be there."

"We are only going to fail again," she reasoned. "I mean, Logan is upset with her and how she treats Kagome, so the only way Logan will go is if Kagome is there."

"Maybe you should go ask Logan to join the session."

"I can't. He's probably sparring with Kagome, like he does everyday."

"Well, you could ask Kagome to come as well." He had been thinking about the tiny Japanese woman. She was attractive.

"Maybe."

5555555555555555555555555555 555555

It was no surprise that they had failed again. Rogue was unsuccessful at convincing Kagome and Logan to going to the danger room session. Instead they continued with their spar. She was upset. She remembered that Kagome said she would join a session when Storm showed her some regard. Logan had straight up refused. She sighed. Maybe she should start training with her hand to hand combat after classes as well.

She probably would starting tomorrow. She felt better afterwards, once the pain past. She also liked what it did to her body. She was lean and had discovered muscles she hadn't known she had. Kagome was a tough teacher for a reason though.

55555555555555555555555555

Sirens were going off. The mansion was under attack so the X-men were forming up. Storm was leading them against the brotherhood. Logan was there in just a pair of jeans. Iceman, Beast, Colossus, Kitty, and Rogue were also there.

"Well, if it isn't the X-men," Magneto said as he looked at them. "You have not found a replacement for the three you are missing it seems. No matter." He signaled and the other mutants behind him attacked. Kitty went through them as they attacked and pulled some of them into the ground as Colossus went metal and started to hit them. Logan was fighting a few as Mystique fought with Storm. Magneto stood to the side watching. The X-men were out numbered here and he knew it.

55555555555555555555555555

"We cannot take all of them," Kitty called. She was tired.

"We need Kagome's help," Rogue called as she dodged the ones attacking her.

"We don't need her help," Storm said as she started to make it rain.

"You cannot even take on Mystique," Rogue said. They were all panting.

"Looks like you need more than just my help," Kagome said as she walked out. She had no uniform, but instead was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. "Jimmy."

"Why'd you bring him?" Storm said. "We are all useless now."

"Ignore her, Jimmy." She looked over the field. "Jimmy, focus on the other team, more so Magneto." Jimmy nodded and focused on the others. "Rogue, protect Jimmy."

"Alright, Kagome," Rogue said as she stood in front of the boy.

"Think you can still stand, Logan?" She smirked at him.

"I'm a fast healer for a reason," he mocked back as he stood. "What's the plan?"

"You take on Mystique. Should something happen to Jimmy, you would stand no chance against Magneto, not with that skeleton of yours. I'll take on Magneto and I am sure the others can handle the rest." He nodded.

"So there is something I didn't know." Magneto looked over the woman. She was Japanese, but he was unsure of what her powers were. It seemed that she had been training Jimmy because now he could not use his powers of manipulation over metal. "And you have been training the mutant suppressor to control his powers. You must truly be talented then."

"At least someone has noticed," she commented back. She moved into a fighting stance and was able to form a sword from her chi.

"What's this? Manipulating energy? Is that your only mutant ability?"

"This is no mutant ability." She leapt forward, her manipulation of time coming into play against him. His moves were slow while her moves seemed faster. She slashed and dodged attempts at hitting her. She could feel Jimmy fading away. It took a lot of energy to focus on one target when it came to powers like his. She knew he collapsed into unconsciousness. Magneto had a smirk and decided to start throwing metal at her, not that he could hit her. It was still slow for her.

"You lose," she commented as she rammed her chi blade through his stomach.

"No!" Mystique jumped back and away from Wolverine. She knocked Kagome away from Magneto and pulled him to her. She signaled for the others to retreat. "You will regret harming him." She retreated with the others after glaring at Kagome.

"You move fast," Kitty said.

"Not really. She can manipulate time," Logan said as he approached them. "Those are some moves you have." She could read the underlying message in his head. She blushed.

"Thanks." She yawned. "I am going back to bed." She turned and moved past the others and headed back to her room.

Storm looked at her. She did not think that there was someone that could manipulate time, and she was surprised Jimmy was able to focus his powers on a single group instead of affecting everyone. She made to pick up Jimmy but noticed Rogue carrying the boy, her skin in contact with his, but there seemed to be no pull of powers. She walked back into the house as Storm looked around her. The property was destroyed and the others looked tired.

"What else is she capable of?" Beast asked.

"From what she told me, telepathy. The pink weapon in her hand was her spiritual energy. She says it isn't a mutant power, but priestess powers. She was a miko before she got here at her families' shrine. She has more powers but she hasn't told me what." He looked at Storm and knew that the woman still did not trust Kagome but she was shown a portion of her power. "I'm getting back to bed." He walked towards the mansion and could feel Storm's eyes on his form. He was not interested in the way she was looking at him. He just wanted to get some rest before the weekend. Him and Kagome were going to go into town, play some pool, watch a movie then get something to eat. It was like that every weekend. No one ever questioned it though.

5555555555555555555555555555 55555555

He landed in the airport. He had not told Kagome about his arrival. It was a surprise for her eighteenth birthday. It was still early, just before six. He was going to go to her current place of work and residence. It wouldn't take him too long either. He just found an alley and turned into his ball of light before flying off. He landed in a destroyed garden and flared his chi. He would wait and see what happens.

55555555555555555

She felt a familiar chi flare out so she jumped out of bed in the blink of an eye and threw on some shorts and a tank top, forgoing undergarments. She threw open her window and jumped, landing in a crouch before springing forward and throwing her arms around the male.

5555555555555555555555555

Logan looked out the window when he smelt an unfamiliar smell to see Kagome hugging a tall man with long silver hair wearing a suit. He grew jealous so got dressed in a pair of jeans, a wife beater and a button up shirt. He pulled on his socks and boots before walking down stairs.

He looked to see Kagome with a large smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru-sama?" He heard her say.

"Can I not see my pupil on her birthday?" He asked in a steady voice.

"I forgot it was my birthday," she admitted.

"Who is your friend?" He looked at the male and could just about feel the jealousy coming off him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this is Logan, ano my boyfriend. Logan, this is Sesshomaru-sama, my mentor and teacher." She was blushing.

"It is about time you moved on from my idiot half brother." He looked the man over and could tell this man was older than he looked. He was rugged and well built. "Take care of my student or I might have to hunt you down and have you pay for any harm that comes to her."

"Sesshomaru-sama," she warned. "You may be older and stronger than me but I can still harm you."

"Hn. Shall we see about that?" He was smirking. She usually was a challenge when they fought.

"Let's go." And they started to fight, moving faster than Logan knew was possible. She was fast if she was able to keep up with a demon. He wondered how this would end.

55555555555555555555555

She heard weird noises coming from the destroyed garden so headed back there in her night gown and a robe. She opened the doors to see Logan standing there and watching what she could see were flashes of light.

"Logan, what's going on?"

He didn't pay her any mind, instead continuing to watch as Kagome fought with Sesshomaru. He really couldn't see what was going on though. All he saw were blurs of color, mostly black and silver. He wondered just how fast the two truly were. There was a small explosion and he shielded his eyes before looking back.

"You really have grown stronger, Kagome," Sesshomaru said from the ground. Kagome had a pink sword at his throat, not quite touching it.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She made the sword vanish before helping him up. "Logan, can you keep Sesshomaru-sama company while I shower and get dressed."

"Alright." He looked at the taller male. He seemed a bit cold. But he was watching as Sesshomaru patted dust and dirt from his suit. "Hurry up though, we have plans we need to keep."

"Alright." She smiled at him. "Please play nice, Sesshomaru-sama."

"I do not play, Kagome-chan." He followed Logan away.

She looked at Kagome and saw that she was only in shorts and a tank top. There were a few cuts in her clothes as well as dust and dirt. Her hair was a mess and she looked provocative. She just watched her go inside to get cleaned up. She had to admit though that the strange male looked handsome, though cold.

555555555555555555555

She dried off and dressed before heading down stairs. She could hear Hank talking with Sesshomaru about what, she wasn't sure. She walked in and the three looked at her. She sat next to Logan and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I have a gift for you." He reached into his pocket before pulling out a box. He placed it before her. "It is a tradition in my clan."

She opened the box to see a necklace much like the one used to subdue Inuyasha, only in the middle it had his clan crest of a moon, much like the one on his forehead. She picked it up from the box.

"You are considered pack to this Sesshomaru."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama." She placed the necklace around her neck.

"Happy birthday, Kagome-chan." He smirked. "What are you going to do now that you are eighteen?"

"I am not sure," she said. "I had honestly forgot it was my birthday until you showed up."

"It is a day to celebrate, Kagome-chan," Sesshomaru said.

"I was supposed to go into town with Logan and play some pool, watch a movie and get something to eat," she said.

"That will not do," he reasoned. "It is not every day you are considered an adult. I have an opening tonight for one of my night clubs. But for now we should go eat. I was thinking at a nice little place in down town near the gardens." He looked to Logan. "You are of course welcome to join us Logan. I do not know if I consider you pack yet. Dating my heir isn't nearly enough."

"What is he talking about?" Hank asked Kagome.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama is not just my mentor. He is like a big brother to me and has taken care of me prior to me coming here. He is a business tycoon in Japan and well, I am his heir to every piece of property he has. We have known each other for a very long time now, longer than most people would know each other." She blushed. "Logan and myself have been secretly dating for a while now. We have not done anything major, really. Just watching movies and going out to eat, mostly."

"And no body knew about it?" Beast asked.

"Not that we know about," she commented dryly. "We were always so careful, even if we are always watched here."

"I am surprised you and Logan have managed to keep quiet about this," Hank commented.

"You have no idea," Logan commented. He had been so tempted to take her so many times but he had known he could not, not while she was still a minor. But she wasn't a minor anymore.

"Go get dressed into something nicer, Logan," Sesshomaru said. He looked over the jeans and shirt. This man seriously needed more clothes that were nicer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello this is not a chapter.

I would like to know what you wish to be in the story, what you don't want and such. This way I can get a general idea of how to start. So please feel free to give your ideas and I will try to write a chapter as quick as I can.

Ok who ever you are what is your problem? I only wanted to know what do people want to read in this story. I didn't ask because I had no idea what to put in it or was going to delete it when I got bored. Is it a crime to want to know what people would like to read? Am I a horrible author because of that? Why don't you be man or woman enough to actually give me your name or something instead of being anonymous. Are your afraid? Coward. Next time you have a problem don't bother with a message or anything because it will end up like the rest, in the trash.

And thankyou grimmich for your ideas. I was thinking of a show down between storm and her and have begun writing it to see how it goes but first I have to finish chapter 7.

Please sent in more ideas and if you have a problem take my advice and don't sent anything. Good night~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The night club was pumping with loud music with flashing lights. The place was what one. Would expect when coming from Sesshomaru. The walls were a stone cold gray that looked like a rock wall. There was water flowing down in the parts that were sunk in with blue lights. Kagome noticed the blue flames in the water too.

Sesshomaru led them to a balcony up high where there were three others. Sesshomaru introduced them as Jako and his mate Tatsuyana, and Daichi. Jako and Tatsuyana were full blooded tiger demons and former rulers of the north while Daichi was a full blooded Dragon and former lord of the south.

"So this is the Heiress we have heard so much about, but who is the male beside her?" Tatsuyana questioned her green eyes lit with curiosity like the cat she was.

"This is Logan, my boyfriend." Kagome answered as she placed her arm around Logan's. Sesshomaru had dragged them to a store where he forced Logan to wear a suit. Right now Logan look positively dashing in his new black suit.

Tatsuyana nodded as her smile widened. "So, how is it knowing you are finally of age to these humans?"

"I am... Quite delighted." Kagome said as her eyes meet Logan's who understood her hidden meaning.

"I have heard much of you Miko, and I must say it is an honor to meet a Miko of your caliber as well as the woman who defeated Naraku." Jako gave a his of his head making his orange locks fall into his eyes.

"Thank you Jako-Sama."

"No need for titles." He waved. "Just enjoy yourself it is your birthday."

"Since when are you allowing others to not use a title?" Daichi asked. "You finally getting that sick out of your ass."

Jako growled as was about to lunge when Tatsuyana hit Diachi over the head. "Shut it you perverted Dragon."

"Perhaps it is best if you dance Kagome. Is this not your song as you say?" Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome's eyes brightened as she heard Shakira. She turned to Logan. "Please?"

Logan sighed how could he say no when she gave him that look? She was to damn cute for her own good. "Fine." He surrendered as he let himself be dragged to the dance floor. And soon it was like sex on the dance floor.

Kagome's leg was wrapped around his hip, her heat pressing dangerously into his own, causing a damn fire to burn deep within him, oh yes he knew that soon he would have her, and she would pay for teasing him. Her body was taught against his own, his hand on her lower back holding her to him, as he bent in and kissed her torso up as she came face to face with him, those heated kissing lingering on her neck longer then she thought possible. Her eyes were glassed over in a full bloom of lust. He pulled her around the floor in a circular motion, their bodies moving like liquid, so perfectly, and seductively, that other couples including those in their own group and those not were being effected by their dance.

Locking her half laden lust filled eyes with his own, they had a silent conversation, as he pulled her body towards his own, allowing her to sway here and there with him, as they had sex on the dance floor. No they were not in the throws of passion, but their dance could nearly be mistaken for such, the looks in their eyes, the touches and feelings they both had when at the mercy of the other, it was erotic to watch. Tatsuyana at one point or another had to take a drink of water watching them just to calm herself, ideally she wondered if this what they dance like what will it be like when they couple, the idea had her thinking of her own mate. Turning to Jako she noticed he already had a faint blush upon his own cheeks, of coarse unlike the rest of the room he, Daichi, her and Sesshomaru seemed to be the only demons, so them and the silver dog were the only ones aware of how much the dancing couple was really effecting everyone. Jako couldn't even look at Daichi, seeing as his levels of arousal he was giving off was ridiculous.

Ideally Sesshomaru wondered how long it would be before Logan tool Kagome away to mate with her. He may not be pleased with his Heiress mating any male but he would rather it be Logan and not his idiotic half brother. They watched as she and Logan continued their game of who would give in first.

555555555555555555555655555

Sorry its so short and how long it has taken me to update but the next chapter will be mostly my first lemon and the aftermath ect.


End file.
